


KPOP-AU драбблы

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: C-Pop, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Christmas Cookies, Comics/Movie Crossover, Donuts, Gen, Other, Watermelons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Про пончиков, арбузов и просто айдолов :)





	1. 2015: OCN = AU

У него заканчивалось малиновое варенье. Итук покрепче сжал штурвал, чувствуя, как неохотно реагирует корабль на низком запасе топлива. Он чувствовал, как набранная скорость потихоньку падала, и ничего не мог поделать: столкновение с астероидным облаком повредило корабль сильнее, чем Итук мог починить один.  
Итук управлял маленьким крейсером, который в принципе не был предназначен для таких длительных путешествий, но когда на базе поймали сигнал бедствия с небольшой колонии на одном из спутников Марса, то не могли сидеть сложа руки. Помощь с Земли шла бы слишком долго, а колония нуждалась в масле для выпечки новых пончиков прямо сейчас, пока тесто не испортилось. Так что было решено направить Итука, потому что он был самым опытным пилотом-пончиком с медицинской подготовкой, а крейсер — самым большим кораблем на станции. К сожалению, это не говорило ничего хорошего ни про опыт остальных служащих, ни про размеры флота базы.  
Корабль все замедлялся. Итук уже не сжимал штурвал и лишь отрешенно смотрел на показания датчиков на экране. Он приближался к своей цели, но сопротивление безжалостно съедало его скорость, и по всем расчетам выходило, что судьба Итука — застрять на полпути, потихоньку ожидая, как его заварной крем внутри превратится в мороженое, а сотни маленьких пончиков погибнут, так и не родившись, потому что у Итука закончилось малиновое варенье.  
Итук давно отключил отопление, стараясь сберечь топливо, и из-за быстро падающей температуры Итука начало клонить его в сон.  
Проснулся он от звона в ушах.  
— Итуууууууук, — верещал до боли знакомый голос инопланетного арбуза Канина в динамик. Итук решил, что он сошел с ума. Они не виделись с Канином уже год, с тех пор, как дипломатическая встреча между пончиками и арбузами подошла к концу, а вместе с ней и робкая романтическая связь между Канином и Итуком.  
— Итук, ты снова собрался умирать? С ума сошел?  
— Оставь меня, — пересохшими губами прошептал Итук, — я не спас детишек.  
— Еще спасешь, — бодро ответил Канин. — Беру тебя на абордаж, если позволишь! У меня полные баки лимонного кастарда и новенький сверхускоритель, доберемся до Марса за полчаса!


	2. 2015: CBS = crossover

Донхэ был так доволен своим изобретением: первое испытание прошло успешно, и он спас целый город! Целый город! Тысячи пончиков и капкейков!  
Донхэ всегда хотел быть супергероем, с обожанием читал комиксы о Ватрушке-Пауке и о Твикс-менах, всегда надеялся, что тоже сможет однажды быть таким же прекрасным и героическим. И вот он стал! Вот теперь Йесон посмотрит на него другими глазами, — думал Донхэ, снимая дома свой костюм. Йесон же всегда с особым уважением отзывался о Темношоколадной Вдове и о Супер-Пончике. И вот теперь Донхэ сам пополнил ряды прекрасных воителей, которые борятся за добро и справедливость. Завтра все газеты будут пестрить заголовками о его прекрасном подвиге. С этой мыслью Донхэ уснул.  
Утром все еще сонный Донхэ вывалился на кухню в поисках кофе и нашел там Йесона, который читал за столом газету и рыдал от смеха. Чили пудра, которой были щедро осыпаны шоколадные бока Йесона, то и дело взлетала вверх, когда на Йесона накатывал новый приступ смеха.  
— Ты видел, — провыл он, — видел, что про тебя пишут в газетах?  
Он попытался успокоиться и зачитать Донхэ вслух, но не смог выдавить из себя и слога, снова сорвавшись на смех.  
В конце концов Донхэ притянул газету к себе и увидел заголовок: "Железная Пицца — новый герой СМтауна!"  
— Но я просто прикрыл свою дырку реактором! Без него костюм бы не работал!  
— Пицца! — корчась от смеха, тыкал в него пальцем Йесон.


	3. 2015: MBN = what if

По телевизору показывали новый выпуск Мюзик Бэнка, и Джеджуну было лень переключать каналы, поэтому смотрел, что показывали. Диван был мягкий, весь уваленный подушками, но Джеджун все никак не мог найти удобного положения.  
— Если бы я был таким же сладким, как пончик Юнхо, моя жизнь была бы полна смысла, — ныл, лёжа на диване, Джеджун.  
Хичоль, протирающий пыль за телевизором, по которому как раз выступали ДБСК, фыркнул:  
— Дырявая у тебя жизнь была бы!  
Джеджун вздохнул и хотел было сказать что-то еще, но ДБСК закончили выступать. Следующим был долгожданный камбэк Джиди, и тут даже Хичоль прекратил на секунду свою уборку, чтобы подивиться на сумасшедшие кремовые загогулины и всевозможные марципановые фигурины, украшающие, так сказать, певца. Джеджун восхищенно вздохнул, но Хичоль заткнул его суровым взглядом, для выразительности взмахнув своей метелочкой от пыли.  
— Даже не думай, этот совсем в капкейк!  
Джеджун снова вздохнул — теперь уже горестно — поправил подушечку под левой коленкой и досмотрел выступление.  
Дальше выступали — те еще кренделя-Инфиниты. И чтобы заглушить завистливые вздохи Джеджуна и песню, которая ему надоела хуже пареной репы (но Сай, слава богу, давно ничего не выпускал), Хичоль включил пылесос и почистил ковер в прихожей. Потом он вынес мусор и вернулся домой как раз к моменту, когда Джеджун пытался дотянуться до стакана с водой на тумбочке. Хичоль подал ему стакан, и Джеджун посмотрел на него печальными глазами:  
— А если бы я был, как и Гамми, мармеладным мишкой, я не был бы таким несчастным.  
Хичоль, честно говоря, сам бы не отказался от того, чтобы быть мармеладным мишкой, но он только ударил Джеджуна по голове.  
— Если бы да кабы! — сказал он. — Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть тем, кто ты есть, Джеджун! Ты ленивый и ты, чего уж скрывать, голубец! Тебе нечего стыдиться!


	4. 2016: KBS = real life

Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Юнхо сидел в кафе, смотрел в окно, и тут к нему подошел Он. Юнхо заметил Его ещё до этого - Его красивое лицо, глаза, и когда он посмотрел на губы, он впервые почувствовал, как клубничное варенье внутри него поднялось в температуре. Он представил эти губы на своих боках и зарделся от удовольствия. И вот Он подошел к нему, к Юнхо! Какое счастье!   
\- Привет, - сказал Он, - я так давно на тебя смотрю, и мне кажется, что ты лучше всех на свете. Ты такой красивый, будто воплощение всех моих мечт.   
От таких слов Юнхо покраснел ещё сильнее, и клубничная помада на его боках немного поплыла.   
\- Пойдем же со мной, - сказал Он, и Юнхо без раздумий отправился с ним.   
Стеснительный по природе, но одолеваемый страстью, Юнхо и боялся и желал, чтобы они предались утехам здесь и сейчас, прямо в кафе. За свою недолгую жизнь Юнхо понял, что люди не считали, что в страсти было что-то постыдное и отдавались искушениям там, где их настигало чувство. Но всё же Юнхо надеялся, что его человек, Он, будет не таким. Что их история будет интимной, приватной, только для них. И как же забилось его клубничное сердце, когда он понял, что да, они уходят из кафе!   
Официантка назвала Его по имени, и теперь Юнхо знал, что Его зовут Джеджун. И это имя было лучшим на свете, самым звучным и приятным. Всю дорогу Юнхо тихо повторял это имя, не веря своему счастью.   
Юнхо знал, что их отношения не могли быть долгими, но он хотел провести эти мгновения в сладостной страсти, ни о чем не жалея. Судя по тому, как крепко Он сжимал пакет с Юнхо, чувство Юнхо было взаимным.   
\- Сейчас, сейчас, - приговаривал Джеджун, - пока они ехали в лифте, и потом, когда он пытался открыть дверь, не попадая ключами в замочную скважину. И Юнхо был так счастлив, что не было таких слов на свете, чтобы описать эту эмоцию.   
\- Что это? - взвизгнул резкий неприятный голос, едва Джеджун и Юнхо оказались в квартире. И рука Джеджуна, которой он так крепко держал Юнхо, мгновенно похолодела до арктических температур.   
\- Джеджун, мать твою, - кричал человек, топая ногами - ты себя в зеркало видел? Да твоё лицо скоро перестанет в экран телевизора влезать! Ты уже весишь больше, чем Джессика! Какие пончики!  
И он ушёл, хлопнув дверью. Юнхо попытался утешить Джеджуна, но, кажется, от этого тому стало еще хуже.   
\- Прости меня, - прошептал он, - пока что нам нельзя быть вместе.   
И так Юнхо оказался в холодильнике. Там было холодно, но Юнхо было так горько и одиноко, что он этого не замечал. Воздух внутри холодильника был сухим, и вскоре напомаженные бока Юнхо покрылись трещинами, и он всё сох и сох дальше от тоски по Джеджуну.  
Сначала он ещё надеялся на их счастливое воссоединение, но еще через пару дней он увидел свои изуродованные бока, которые в былые дни были гладкими и блестящими, и его сердцевина сжалась, и он решил, что не хочет, чтобы Джеджун видел его в таком состоянии.   
И Джеджун не возвращался. Постепенно Юнхо начал черстветь - он уже плохо помнил Джеджуна и те недолгие моменты, которые они провели вместе. Он уже не мог себе представить жизни вне холодильника, иногда не верил, что он вообще когда-то был вне холодильника. Но через много дней Джеджун заглянул в холодильник, и Юнхо постарался вжаться как можно сильнее в свой угол, чтобы тот его не заметил. Джеджун вытащил огурец из отдела овощей, скользнул взглядом по полкам - совсем рядом с Юнхо, и закрыл дверцу. Остаток своих дней Юнхо думал об этом дне. Джеджун, кажется, осунулся? Но его прекрасное лицо все еще было самым прекрасным, что когда-либо видел Юнхо. В конце своей жизни он снова вспомнил и поверил в свои чувства, даже если им уже точно было не суждено реализоваться.   
На следующий день домработница мыла холодильник и выкинула Юнхо, и вскоре его склевали птицы на мусорке. И он всё думал и думал о своей судьбе и о том, что нет печальней повести на свете, чем повесть о пончике и артисте на диете.


	5. 2016: SBS = sci-fi

Итук перезарядил кондитерский бластер и прикрыл на секунду глаза, привалившись к перевернутому столу, который он использовал как прикрытие. Заварного крема оставалось все меньше, и Итук очень устал. Он не спал уже три дня, и даже кокосовая стружка с его боков уже начала осыпаться.  
Итук ждал возвращения Канина, его лучшего друга, из армии, где он отдавал свой пончиковский долг обществу, когда по новостям начали передавать страшные новости об армиях зомби-капкейков, атакующих города. И с тех пор Итук вёл круглосуточную оборону своего маленького домика. Надежды на возвращение Канина оставалось с каждым днём всё меньше, как и заварного крема, а зомби-капкейков всё больше, но он продолжал оттягивать неизбежное.  
На самый крайний случай у него были запасы взрывных леденцов, и он им так просто не дастся.  
Канин, возвращайся скорей, я долго не протяну, - подумал Итук, перехватил бластер и снова высунулся из своего убежища. Зомби-капкейки наступали.


	6. 2016: MBC = fantasy

Ханген оставил за спиной дом злой колдуньи Хичоля и устремился вперёд к своей цели - вернуться домой в Китай из этой красивой, но чужой страны Кореи, куда его занесло странной волной. Местные жители (в основном пончики и капкейки, столь непохожие на пельмени - собратьев Хангена) объяснили ему, что такая волна называется Кей-Вейв ("как Кей Вилл, только Вейв," - повторила ему несколько раз одна пончик). Чтобы вернуться домой, оказывается, нужно было отправиться в столицу - Сеул, там найти городского Пекаря, и уж он точно поможет бедному Хангену. Пончики и капкейки указали Хангену дорогу, и вот он шёл.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, что тревожу вас, - услышал Ханген и удивлённо посмотрел по сторонам. Ни спереди, ни сзади на дороге никого, кроме Хангена, не было.  
Он хотел, было, двинуться дальше, как голос снова произнёс:  
\- Поговорите со мной немного, пожалуйста. Я всё вишу тут и не знаю ничего о том, что происходит в городе.  
Ханген снова покрутился во все стороны и наконец-то увидел, что посреди поля рядом с дорогой торчит воткнутый в землю рождественский пряник на палочке.  
\- Ой, - сказал Ханген. - а что вы тут делаете?  
\- Вишу, - ответил пряник.  
\- Но зачем? - удивился Ханген.  
\- Хичоль... - начал рассказывать пряник, но Ханген вскричал, размахивая руками, а бульончик внутри него закипел от злости:  
\- Эта противная злая колдунья Хичоль! Я сам только от него. Не волнуйся, пряник, я тебе помогу.  
И Ханген помог прянику спуститься с палки, на которой тот висел.  
\- Честно говоря, я не очень уверен, что Хичоль злая колдунья, - вежливо сказал пряник.  
\- Это потому что ты без начинки, а я нутром чую, - сказал Ханген, и пряник поник.  
\- Да, я часто это слышу. Вот если бы у меня была начинка, моя жизнь имела бы смысл, и я был бы гораздо более сообразительным, - грустно сказал он.  
\- Ты слишком симпатичный, Шивон, чтобы быть ещё и умным, - сказал злая колдунья Хичоль, и Ханген подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и мясная начинка в нём тоже подпрыгнула.  
\- Как ты тут оказался? - спросил он.  
Злая колдунья смерил его презрительным взглядом:  
\- Я колдунья или нет?  
\- Но зачем ты преследуешь меня? - не сдавался Ханген.  
Хичоль упёрся руками в свои круглые пончиковые бока и объявил:  
\- Я тоже решил идти к Пекарю Сеула.  
\- Ты? - хором удивились Ханген и Шивон.  
\- Ты же злая колдунья, зачем тебе к доброму Пекарю? - спросил Ханген.  
\- Так я потому злая, что у меня сердца нет, - сказал Хичоль, и действительно ровно в середине Хичоля была сквозная дырка. - Пекарь поможет мне обрести самую лучшую сердцевину, я стану доброй злой колдуньей, а зимой сквозь дырку не будет холодный ветер дуть.  
\- Я тогда тоже пойду к Пекарю, - решился Шивон. - он даст мне шоколадную начинку, я слышал, что шоколад особенно полезен для умственной деятельности!  
И три новоиспеченных (или сваренных в случае Хангена) приятеля отправились в Сеул, по дороге, выложенной лимонным мармеладом.


End file.
